


Good Morning Sunshine

by danfics (starlight_brigade)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_brigade/pseuds/danfics
Summary: You're not a morning person. Neither is Dan.





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting Dan x Reader prompts/requests over on my Tumblr! -> danfics.tumblr.com

As you gently drifted awake, your surroundings became clear item-by-item.

First, you knew you were comfortable and secure, the warm arms encapsulating you serving as a reminder that you were loved, and you were not alone.

Next, you knew it was dark. You weren’t supposed to be awake yet, the world around you still sleeping, lazy, calm.

Then came the realization that this happened more often than you’d like it to – it couldn’t have been more than ten minutes before your alarm was set to go off, signaling the start of another grueling day at a job you didn’t care for.

Not wanting to disturb your peaceful surroundings, you stifled a groan, and instead let out a long, soft sigh as you turned over, as gracefully and with as few movements as possible, so as not to wake the warm safety that lie next to you.

Before he showed up in your life, you used to delight in your time to yourself, watching movies, playing video games, or reading books; you were an introvert through and through, your strongest relationship being the one you had with yourself. But then Dan came along, and for the first time in forever, when he wasn’t around, you understood what it was to be lonely. Time you weren’t spending with him was time you spent thinking about him, and during the moments when he was around, you felt free. You felt like you didn’t have to stifle yourself, watch your every move, stringently guard yourself for fear of others ruining the things you had built within your castle walls. You were a private person, years of fortification having constructed barriers of the hardest stone, and Dan somehow had found a key to the door of your castle. Maybe it was the way his deep brown eyes looked at you, not just looking, but seeing. Maybe it was the way he smiled, the light in his face emanating and brightening the entire room. Maybe it was the way he touched you, gently and respectfully, the warm skin of his hands making everything inside you melt.

He stirred, not yet fully awake, but adjusting to this new position. One arm hugged your waist while the other was tucked under your head, serving as a pillow where you had foregone yours, being in a position further down than it. He nuzzled the top of your head.

It started out as a rare occurrence, when he would spend the night. It happened one night, after you had spent the day together, and when the time had come for you to separate, you didn’t want him to leave, nor did he want to leave you. The pure desire to be close to one another intoxicated the both of you, and you spent the night tangled in the sheets, wanting nothing more than for that moment to never end. And where others in the past, finding that to be satisfactory, would have left, Dan stayed. He stayed for you, because of you.

You buried your face in his chest, letting the smell of his detergent mixed with his deodorant fill your nose, the scent so comforting that you began to drift back to sleep –

And then your alarm was going off.

You both took a deep breath in, stirring awake. You reached behind you, toward your phone that was charging on your nightstand, but your movement was restricted by the two long arms that were still wrapped around you. The more you moved away, the more he latched onto you, burying his face in the space between your neck and your shoulder.

“Dan–“ you started. You didn’t really know how you were going to finish that statement, but you knew he was the obstacle between you and stopping the blaring sound yelling at you from just slightly too far away.

He mumbled a low groan into your skin, and you felt the vibration, tempting you to stay.

“Dan please.”

He groaned again, slightly louder and assuredly more distressed than before, now wrapping his legs around you, pulling you tighter. You couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle as you made gentle attempts to free yourself, his hands going back to you and arms holding you tighter the more you tried to escape.

“I need to get up,” you pleaded.

“No you don’t,” he slurred in a tired response.

After more struggling, you finally managed to free yourself just enough to reach your phone with your right hand stretched as far out as it would go, the top half of your body twisting uncomfortably away from your captor. Grabbing hold of your phone, you haphazardly tugged the charger out of the port so that you could bring the screen closer, locating the alarm’s off button.

You gently tossed the phone back to its place on the nightstand and returned your body to its natural position, still being tightly bound by lanky limbs that had no intention of letting go. You decided to try a different approach.

Having wrenched yourself upward in your escape attempts, his face was now in your chest, his fluffy brown curls tickling your nose. You began petting his hair down, creating a spot to place a soft kiss.

“Dan, honey…” you murmured into his hair.

He didn’t reply. You continued petting, and kissed again.

“I have to go to work.”

Still no reply.

“Not all of us can have a fun video game job like you.” Part of you was jealous – okay, a lot of you was jealous – that he not only made enough money to live comfortably without having to wake up at absurd hours of the morning, but he also got to do it by playing video games and making music with his friends. But at the same time, doing what he loved meant little time outside of it, truly throwing himself passionately into every project he created. It was a habit of his, diving full-force into whatever he loved.

He sleepily breathed out a laugh. “Not with that attitude.”

You laughed in response, once again leaning away, trying once more to release yourself from his grasp. This time, he relented slightly, enough so that you could sit up, but as you did so, his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling himself to your hips and weighing you down.

“Danny,” you groaned in mock frustration as you put your hand on his back, trying to rub him awake, “You know damn well how badly I want to stay here with you…”

He murmured an affirmation, as well as what might have been words if they hadn’t been so muffled.

“…But I really do need to get up.”

Not moving, he repeated the same low whine from before.

“It’s only going to be a few hours,” you bargained.

He snorted. “Yeah, like, nine of them.“

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah. Like I said. A few.” You both chuckled. “It’s not gonna be forever. I’ll come home after work…”

You lifted his arm, which was heavy as he had no intention of helping you move it, and placed it to the side, sliding out of his other one. As you moved to a kneeling position and looked down at him, his eyes were half-open, meeting yours, practically reaching out for you. You leaned forward and kissed him on his temple, caressing the side of his face. “…And then we can pick up where we left off.”


End file.
